


[Podfic] Stop And Smell The Garlic

by dodificus



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Arthur's boyfriend is a little bit strange: he doesn't eat garlic, and doesn't go out in the sun. But Arthur would definitely have noticed if there was something supernatural going on, and Merlin is simply not competent enough to keep secrets. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Stop And Smell The Garlic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stop and Smell the Garlic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/304582) by [itachitachi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itachitachi/pseuds/itachitachi). 



**Length:** 17:48

**File Size:** 19.1 MB (mp3) | 8.4 MB (m4b)

**Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/03201201311.zip) | [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201201312.zip)

 

Podbook compiled by cybel

Cover by cybel

 

Originally posted January 31st 2012 [here](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/457618.html) at Amplificathon Dreamwidth


End file.
